


7 Count, Strike 7

by Cheshire37



Series: 7 Turns [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arlene 'Lillian' Diane Mackenzee-Luthor, CADMUS - Freeform, Colonel Lauren Haley - Freeform, James Olsen (Guardian) - Freeform, Kayla Mackenzee-Luthor - Freeform, President 'Asshat' Baker, lex luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Were they finally done with the wars, the insanity? Would they overcome it all and be Stronger Together without loss or strife? Hang on for the last of 7 Turns.. (Sequel to A Week's War) **Thanks Michael ;) couldn't have done this damn set of stories without you.





	7 Count, Strike 7

\- - - - - - - - - - Cast Me Out of the Dark, Rao Please! - - - - - - - - - -

They were all grateful little Rose was still asleep, especially with everything that had happened the previous evening. Things were both tattered and beautiful, and honestly they weren't sure which to hold onto at the moment.

"Did she stir at all?" Ruby asked with a careful eye on the little one whom had slept in the engaged couple's room. She preferred to be there with her but the monitor, two way radio-receiver and security alarms were enough to calm the teen assuring her Rose was safe.

Kara shook her head, still in the light blue fluffy robe with her hair damp from a long shower that no doubt she needed to calm her nerves, heading over to the espresso machine to make herself a latte. "How are you?" The blonde sighed awaiting the cup to fill, pushing on the screen adding flavor shots, then reaching for the whipped cream can.

"I slept decent enough but...Lena awoke from nightmares that had her trembling like crazy thrashing and.."

"They were nothing that I haven't had before. It's just been a while since I've had them as violent as that, per say." Lena walked over to her love smiling, noticing her angel wearing the engagement ring she'd given her before they both stirred so sweetly and calmly with a good morning kiss after Kara's smile that surely could light up the entire universe. She had slipped out of their bed tiptoeing away to go retrieve it when the blonde had been sprawled out on the mattress face down and slightly snoring only to slide it over her finger then slip back under her arm to return to a slumber she somehow knew would not be plagued with terrors.

Everyone in the room watched as they exchanged not only smiles at each other but a soft kiss that ended with Kara handing Lena her latte. Alex couldn't help but snort.

"Whipped." She whispered only for three heads to turn raising an eyebrow each. She kept sipping her coffee hiding her face partially.

"Did you forget our in-tuned gifts Pooky?" Sam smiled as Maggie broke out in full on laughter leaning back in her chair. Danvers looked over and glared.

"Ha ha I'm sorry Danvers but I'm having a RENT moment here. I mean...that is precious."

"Isn't it Snookums." Lucy smirked which had the rest of the room laughing. Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes. "You left yourself wide open for that."

"Funny, I think that was a position you should know all too well dumpling." Sawyer retorted back. Kara was almost on the ground with how hard she was laughing. She wasn't the only one with a couple of them nearly snorting out their coffee through their noses. Lena smiled, chuckling. This is what she needed this morning. Her love, their daughter, her family.

"Okay can we lay off the getting laid smart ass remarks for later like...when I'm not in the room or in ear shot?" Ruby begged going back to the machine with her mom glancing over gasping. Her daughter had added four shots of espresso to her mocha. She looked at Alex motioning with her head to look over. Danvers jaw dropped.

"Hey um Rubes?" The young Arias looked up while sipping her mocha. "What are you doing drinking that much espresso in your beverage?" Ruby smiled continuing to drink her iced delicacy.

"Keeping up with you and Aunt Lena." She gave the biggest cheshire smile which had Danvers and Kieran looking at one another. "Mmmmmm so perfect." Her mom groaned rubbing her face.

"That's a losing battle ladies." Lane laughed while chewing on doughnut holes.

"Ooooo! Noms?" Kara pointed to her open mouth as Lucy threw one at her face which she caught in her mouth humming in approval." Alex facepalmed shaking her head. They all heard a giggle coming from the radio and Ruby instantly tossed her finished cup in the trash dashing out to go to the little girl still giggling.

"I'm telling ya Alex...Rubes has definitely got all bases covered when it comes to Rose." Sam said going over to the doughnut box just as Kara snatched up the last chocolate covered one. Arias' face twitched. Her sister of Krypton broke it in half and shared with her which caught everyone's attention. Alex's eyes went wide. Lena was speechless.

"Little Danvers shared?" Both kryptonians looked around only for their eyes to stop when Ruby came in holding little Rose. Even the teen was shocked. Kara shrugged her shoulders and engulfed the half she had in one gulp. Maggie was just as stunned as the rest of them. "Damn Lena, how'd you get her to actually hand over some of her food willingly?"

"My secret weapon."

"Which is?" Alex was curious looking at her sister whom gave a smug grin. Kieran had one as well.

"Hmm hmm, nope. Not giving that up." Danvers gave her the infamous agent stare. Lena laughed. "Please Alex. Remember you are my Director now. Besides, I'm immune to the puppy thing Kara does. You and your six ways finger approach doesn't work either." Alex gawked at her.

"This is just…"

"Kara Zor-El...Iovis Unah Zehd Nim Dhughzo Kahv.." Kara stilled with all eyes on her. "Zhagam Vo Khahp.." Her cerulean's glazed over with all tension leaving her body. "Zhagam."

Alex noticed first the strange behavior approaching her sister slowly. Everyone else looked her direction too. Something was off.

"Aunt Kara?" Ruby asked cautiously. She went to close the distance only for her aunt to suddenly fly out of the room so fast that it had the entire place shaking. She'd easily broke the sound barrier and both Arias looked at each other with grave worry. Ruby handed Lena little Rose nodding to her mother as they flew out after Kara as quickly as they could.

"Alex.." Lena called to her sister, which that's what she practically was. She cradled the little one walking over to her. Everyone else was up and alert. "What is it.."

"The look on her face Lena. I've seen that look before." She was shaking now visible to everyone easily. "That look we all had when Kayla could...control us." They all gasped. "Something called to her." Lena growled doing her best to calm down especially with little Rose in her arms. "Something's wrong. Kara wouldn't take off like that."

"It's Lex. It has to be."

"Did either Arias have a phone or anything on them?" They both felt the gust of wind then to heavy loud snarls. The two kryptonians were clenching their fists with their eyes glowing. "What.."

"We couldn't follow her." Ruby was fuming and when they all looked at her and her mom they could see their bodies drenched in sweat. She was having trouble controlling her breathing and before she could say anything else her eyes rolled back into her skull with her body dropping to the floor in front of them. Her mother followed suit and everyone screamed running to them with terror and uncertainty as to what the hell had just happened.

Something had brought both Arias back to them drained of everything and no one knew why...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Just like clockwork he looked up from his tablet, where he was going over his test results, smiling when the Super flew into the warehouse only to be surrounded in nothing but glowing green lights bringing Kara to her knees gasping for air falling forward barely catching herself with her hands. She could feel the toxic element sucking every ounce of her strength right from her, struggling to remain conscious when all her body wanted to do was succumb to the darkness she knew no doubt would seize her soon.

Her vision had begun to deteriorate and just as the blackness came for her a sudden surge of what felt like lightning struck her everywhere hitting her with a brutal course of pain she couldn't escape from. When she thought that agony would send her under another round of it hit and this one had her screaming out from savage affliction. Then she felt several chains strike her body ruthlessly wrapping around her like a vise of powerful venomous serpents trying to crush their prey. She could barely see the wicked glow of the torturous entrapment but she felt the sharp spikes all over the links digging into her making her bleed bringing forth another pain.

He strode down the spiral staircase the smug grin still plastered on his face. It had been far too easy to lure away the cursed filth that had poisoned his dear little sister's mind turning her against him. He walked up to where his loyal reprogrammed soldiers kept her wrapped in his latest form of restraints. Simple metalwork and every link had little pin like spikes which if slapped around any human would cause them to slowly bleed out. But for a wild, and savage animal like her, it would be nothing but hell with no salvation of a quick death to end the pain.

He broke out in ominous laughter now standing before the pitiful mutt. Looking down he brought his foot forward and kicked his captive hard in the face which brought blood spilling right out of her mouth. Cursing, he stepped back groaning.

"Your disgusting blood covered my boot. I should have you clean it off with your tongue." Another laughter filled the warehouse which had Lex smiling with sadistic glee.

"That would be too easy for her. Come now Alexander." Baker grinned walking over to the group of toy soldiers that were once prison inmates and traitorous military recruits he'd set free with a couple signatures at the white house. Now they had the perfect army of violent, murderous, soldiers to kill off the monsters that had invaded Earth from other planets. Plus he had the last of the DEO agents he'd brainwashed and turned to their cause. "What shall we do to her first?"

"Take her down to the basement cell. Make sure the chains are tighter and all the red lamps are moved closer to the cage that will be her new home. Drop the temperature down and turn on the vents. I will handle the rest." He ordered licking his lips as they both watched their new experiment dragged off to the last place she would ever see again. Lex motioned for the President to follow him back up to his workshop and lab. Baker followed him curious as to just what this man had to top what he'd already accomplished.

"I was wondering, how on earth did you get her to heel like some dog with his master?" Lex laughed stretching his arms out after interlocking his fingers popping them in the process walking over to one of the two comfortable chairs where his control panel was. He pulled out the other seat for Baker.

"When Mother and General Lane had her in that chamber we implanted a chip behind her ear. The other dogs of their lost planet wouldn't be able to hear the frequency if they tried. Since my older sister, whom I'm not sure if she's still alive, had figured out a way to isolate different bloods and cells from other aliens in a way to control those that she spoke to I followed her directions to a tee that she left me. I used that to lure the alien here. She wouldn't nor can fight my voice now."

"What about the offspring of hers?"

"When she awakes I will get the truth about the child. Until then she can rot down below." Lex smiled holding up the ring he'd had one of his men remove from her finger. "What beautiful craftsmanship my foolish stupid sister created. Shame I'll be sending it back to her."

"Are any of them with the misplaced Luthor aware we are in another state?" Lex laughed again shaking his head. "Good. Keep it that way. Oh...how is the reprogramming of the doctor and old Co Director going?"

"Almost done. I did have to inflict some pain on them both. A few more hours and their lives before will be gone from their memory. I found out both were in a relationship. I will let them keep that. After all, what would happen if one of them was attacked in front of the other? They'd murder with revenge on their minds. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed. I want Vasquez to be the new Director. She will be the best at training all your dogs in the ways that disgusting old Director before Danvers refused to allow. After all, that building belongs to me."

"Let me know if you need any help getting that place back up and running. I will be working on something called a Myriad frequency on my off time when I'm not enjoying torturing and reprogramming our imprisoned animal.

"I may take you up on that. Carry on. I have a flight to catch. Call later?" Lex nodded while changing the video feeds on his monitors smiling seeing the chained up thing bound to the wall in a frigid box. The floor was covered in the blood forced out of her. He leaned back after snatching up his plate of french toast drinking his coffee. What a perfect way to start out the day..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Dammit!" Alex threw the keyboard she'd been typing on across the room into the wall as the impact snapped the tabs which flew everywhere trashing the board which was now in a couple pieces. "I can't figure out how we made the.."

"Did anyone call for a repairman?" Brainy said as he and Nia walked in with grim expressions. Everyone was grateful to see them both. "What must be done first?"

"I need the portal up and a way to contact Alura on Argo. I need you to contact Imra, Mon-El and anyone else that can help us." Danvers rubbed her face completely void of tears after crying as much as she had. "Kara is missing." Nia's eyes grew large.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Something...someone found a way to make her leave. We think it was something like what that bitch did to all of us." Lena explained also unable to cry anymore. She was terrified Lex had her fiance and prayed Kara was okay. Knowing him, she didn't have much time which meant they didn't have much time either.

"I will notify them." Brainy stepped away grabbing the suitcase he brought to step out of the room. Nia looked over noticing Ruby and Sam passed out on two medical beds.

"What happened to them?" Nal felt her body trembling.

"Something drained them. We think some form of kryptonite sapped all their strength." Lucy answered with her and Maggie trying not to pace. "I've got no one I can call for this."

"We have practically every agent down below training and preparing." Alex told her bringing some relief they did have backup. "We've got that Lane."

"Where is Amelia and Susan?" Nia asked seeing everyone shake their heads. "Have any of you heard from them?"

"No." Alex rubbed her face with her elbows on the computer deck. Her sister, her best in the medical profession and her second in charge had all vanished. She had that feeling that wherever Kara was, was the same place the other two were. She just knew and she couldn't quite grasp why or how. "It's been...fuck it's been five almost six hours.." Worry was eating away at her and she wasn't the only one. They were all downright exhausted. It didn't help both Arias were still out cold.

"I've contacted Imra." Brainy spoke up approaching slowly toward the group bringing their gazes to him. "Her ship will reach Argo City and retrieve Alura."

"What did...what did Kara's mom have to say?" Lena's hands were shaking still gripping her phone praying to everyone and everything including Rao that her fiance was okay. He was about to answer the frazzled CEO when they heard a hard thump above them bringing all heads up noticing the whole ceiling shaking along with the walls. "Is that them?" Brainy tried to speak again when the two main doors that had been secured were ruthlessly kicked in sending both slabs across the room to slap at the wall with the force of a rocket launcher.

Everyone that was armed instantly drew what they had and both kryptonians that had been passed out were now protectively in front of the group. "Are you two okay?" Lena asked relieved they were both awake but no one was sure of what would be walking in. Their gazes widened their bodies shook and in some strange way they believed their prayers had been answered.

In walked the black clad form of the Red Daughter but instead of calm features she looked downright pissed along with the burning red orbs that were far different than the Kara they all knew.

"Где находится желтая дочь света Рао!" Sam remained on edge but it was Ruby to lessen her defensive stance.

"Мы считаем, что человек по имени Александр Лютор имеет ее." She answered to the best of her knowledge stepping closer to the Red Daughter. "Нам нужна твоя помощь."

"What did they say?" Lena asked with Lucy about to pull up her translator app but Alex motioned her to stop.

"She's asking where the Yellow Daughter is. Aka Kara. Ruby told her...I think...that Lex has her. I think she asked for her help."

"She did." No one was prepared for this again. The Red Daughter placed a hand on whom she believed to be the future of Rao's darkness then stepped up to Alex tilting her head as if studying her carefully. Instantly Sawyer and Lane were at Danvers' sides. Dark ceruleans of haunting fury reduced their fiery glow studying the other two as well. "Они все эти переменчивые? Разве они не должны охотиться на этого смертоносного человека так, как остальные?" No one had even seen the young Arias move.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ruby snarled and easily grabbed the Red Daughter by the throat hoisting her off the ground beneath them floating up some, only to throw her down so violently the tiles they had all been standing on shattered below her, as if they were nothing but thin glass. Everyone stepped back with chills from what had just occurred, unsure whether to approach or keep out of the way of the enraged kryptonian. "Not all humans are what you think they are! These before you are different! Stop treating all of them like they are meaningless and shallow!"

"Ruby.." Sam went to walk up to her daughter but the teen spun around and snarled at her, shaking Arias to the core.

"You either help or...you STAY...the HELL...OUT of MY WAY!" She didn't have time for these futile games when her aunt was in the claws of a monster. It was time this Red Daughter chose a side. "Well? What will it be.." Ruby circled her slowly with her patience trickling away with each passing moment. "Rriv Khahp Tulem Bim Pahdh Rrup Vokai?" She really didn't wish to force this decision upon the Red Daughter, but even she knew there was a greater strength in numbers and the more kryptonian power they had, the better. "Well?"

"Zhi." The blonde nodded about to stand when the teen held out a hand to her which she gladly accepted. "Я искал это место. Она не в воротах вашего штата здесь."

"Fuck." Alex cursed bringing a few glances her way. "Are you sure she's not in this state?"

"These state descriptions confuse me Храбрый."

"There are quite a few in this country. She is in this country isn't she?" Lucy asked fearing the answer but with another nod relief set in some.

"Time Zones. Hmmm…" The dark clad kryptonian seemed to be attempting explanation which Ruby quickly noticed. She decided to throw her a bone to help.

"Что делит страну на зоны, которые возникают из-за восхода и захода солнца."

"Huh?" Sawyer couldn't keep up and apparently even with Lucy's phone out, neither could her girlfriend's device. Both kryptonians sighed.

"I'm explaining what states are." Ruby grumbled only to look back up at the Red Daughter. "We...we didn't check her tests. Her tests!" She dashed over to Lena's main computer. "Where are the results, um….all the tests run when Aunt Kara was at the DEO?"

"Why?" Alex wasn't sure what had the young Arias frantically searching but she knew it had to do with her sister. "Tell me what you're looking.." Alex felt her mouth run dry when all four of Lena's monitors went grey then blacked out turning back on by themselves. "What the.."

* * * 

One single figure stood in the shadows holding up a black gloved hand snapping their fingers. Nothing but lighting in the most sinister green filled the space. Now with some illumination they could see the person and the eerie mask over their face. "Kryptonite.." Alex muttered clenching her fists so tight she could feel the sting from where she'd punctured her own skin at the palms.

"Welcome to the show folks." Lena cringed while gritting her teeth. She knew that voice and she knew what that meant. All her suspicions were confirmed when whom she knew now as Lex stepped to the side and they all gasped at the sight. "She's been a very obedient subject dear sister. As a matter of fact.." Lex snapped his fingers again and within the cage bars he held out a glowing green knife flashing the blade before their eyes. "This has a chamber that releases a chemical at the hilt. I do have to say dear sister, your formulas were quite helpful." He motioned for a guard at the side to unlock one of the battered Kryptonian's wrists and with it free he held out the knife. "Now, stab yourself in the leg."

"STOP!" Lena yelled but her plee fell on deaf ears. "I'm begging you Lex...stop! Please don't.."

"Lift the knife and stab yourself in the right leg."

"Please Lex...please…" She was begging now and even though she'd been taught that Luthor's never begged, she wasn't one anyway. So would she beg now? Yes. "Lex…"

"Tell my sister that you have made her suffer. Stab yourself. Do it. Now!"

"Stop!"

"NO!" They all shouted watching helpless as the woman on the screen that was littered with cuts and stab wounds along with abrasions and bruises took the knife and drove it down into her upper right leg sending a howl of agony from her lips.

"I….I've….m...made….L...Le...na...suff...er.." Tears of blood ran down her face and already a few of them were ready to puke their guts out.

"What do you want Lex." Lena snarled with her fury outweighing all other teetering feelings.

"Cage Kal-El. Leave him in a destination of my choosing. I will send you the location. If anyone tries any little thing dear sister, this animal will pay for it."

"You are the animal. You...you are the monster.." Alex couldn't handle seeing anymore storming out to scream in the hall everything pent up in her.

"See? My older sister would have corrected that agent if the filth here hadn't warped her mind into nothing but a slave to do it's bidding." Lex laughed looking back snapping his fingers again. "Stab yourself again and this time twist the blade." Even screaming out her agony, sobbing and shaking, she didn't resist his words and did exactly what he told her but this time her hand fell away her body slumping where it hung from the wall driven to unconsciousness with the knife still stuck in her leg. "You've got four hours dear sister. Oh...and each hour of the four that passes her afflictions become more severe and my tastes for flesh grow. Do hurry. Four hours."

* * *

The feed went out leaving only blackness in its wake which was nothing compared to the darkness they all felt after what they'd just witnessed. No one had the strength to bury or shield their emotions now. One reigned supreme. Rage.

"What...is your decision now." Alex snarled clenching her jaw so tightly she thought she'd crack teeth by the force of the fury she felt. Her eyes were locked on the darker image of her sister, whose eyes were burning red, her own rage festering more and more. The Red Daughter looked over and their eyes met when her orbs of glowing fury finally ended revealing the darkest of blues.

"His death will be at MY hands!" She watched the woman that the Yellow Daughter was fond of approach.

"That...is debatable." Lena growled. "Can you find them?"

"Not alone." Her eyes met the Dark Daughter of Krypton's own.

"As one. El Mayarah. WE will find them." Ruby could no longer hold back the darkness she loathed and feared. It was time she let the fury fully take hold of her. She wasn't just pissed. She hated this monster. She would do whatever it took to make the evil pay. They all would..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Baker laughed, enjoying a nice glass of scotch while watching how yet another round of electrocution was forced through the alien. Each strike of pain delivered onto her, brought him nothing but the sweetest glee. He hated every single one of their kind. It was ruining his country and reducing his polls. He had to convince every single human under his rule and thumb they were what was causing the Earth's destruction.

"How much has she ingested?" He was curious after witnessing his released prisoners force the tube down the scum's throat, only to pump Lex's formula into the animal, meant to not poison the disgusting filth, but cause an excruciating agony through every single cell of her insides. Those in charge of it's torture, continued their pleasantries while drinking their beers, clanking their bottles in almost a toast to their successes.

"She passed out again. It's a shame. I was sooo ready to stab the fire needles in her. Well boys, guess we gotta wait to have more fun." Their laughter as they exited the cage had even Baker chuckling.

"Here I was hoping for another show. Oh well." He left as well, shutting off the overhead lights leaving the only the green lamps on closing the door behind him.

Lex glanced over at the monitor as a sinister smile broke across his face, finishing his sandwich while going over more charts. He would make sure that there would never be a way to heal the monster. Those that helped her would be helpless to do so this time. His sister's calculated experiments were uncanny with some exact, but Lex was a genius after all. Even his Mother's ways had been somewhat successful. His would be positively perfect.

"Hmmm…" He was missing something but even that came to him quickly. Lex snickered licking his lips, tossing the wrapper from his meal in the trash. "Now this...this will be the cat's meow. Oh dear sister hmm hmm hmm...you will see very soon how your loyalties were completely misplaced." Her broke into the most wicked of laughter, that filled almost the entire warehouse.

A sudden bing on his phone from a number he'd now memorized had him raising an eyebrow. He knew exactly whom it was. Lex wasn't surprised his dear little sister had figured out a way to return his call. She was the only one he saw that could even come close to his own intellect. He'd do anything possible to bring her over to his side. When he did...no one would ever turn her against him again. She would come to him. He was certain of it..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lena waited for the response cursing at the bloody device when it came in. She would not be the one to deliver what he wanted. Like hell she would just walk into one of his twisted diabolical traps. None of them wished to take Kal-El from Lois again, especially since she was with child. Lena prayed that Lex didn't know of Superman's baby. If he did, she knew he would end that too or use the child for his own cynical plans.

"How can we help.." Everyone turned as two Legionnaires walked in along with a kryptonian filled with worry and rage.

"Thank you for coming." Alex greeted them shaking their hands trying to be calm but after the video every single one of them was on edge, especially after Lena had received a video of the hours of torture her sister had endured by the hands of a mad man and his goons. "Do you have any way to.." Mon-El looked at her and the expression he held nearly brought Alex to tears again. Evidence of dried streaks where he too had wept showed the pain she had figured he held. "We need to narrow down places they might be."

"Do you have a map or something as to where you've already looked?" Imra asked glancing over at the teen feeling just how enraged she was. But then she watched her ex walk over to the crib. Instantly both Lena and Ruby were blocking his intended path. "Valor.." She would only give him one warning. He was treading on thin ice by his approach to the child.

"That little girl is.." He never had even seen Sam move. One minute he was stepping closer and the next he was on his back from the uppercut Arias unleashed. "What the hell?!"

"No." Alex had drawn her gun aiming now at the back of his head when the Legionnaire sat up. "You are here to help us find Supergirl." Danvers looked up at Ardeen, their eyes locking as both of them nodded. They had an understanding with each other. Alex however couldn't give two shits about the scum on the floor. "That's it."

"Now isn't the time for your mistaken actions Valor." Imra would not give him the luxury of his real name. He didn't deserve it. She turned her attention back to what Lena had pointed to making her way over. She wasn't the only one. Nia had stepped forward as well. She needed to remember that this was the ancestor of whom she knew as Dreamer. Nura would be so proud of her mother if she knew the amazing woman she'd become in this century. Her friend didn't know much about her mom. Unfortunately, Imra knew she couldn't tell her anything either as much as she wanted to.

"We've checked this half of the map. We believe he is somewhere here." Lena drew a circle around the central states after singling the western and eastern zones out when she'd lent out her two jets to her agents and called in some old coworkers to check sites out in other states. "I believe, knowing that ass, that he's in one of these." She drew another circle around the upper ones then tapped her pen on one in particular. "I need to make a call."

Sam watched Lena step away looking down at the junk on the floor shaking her head looking down at the map sighing. She noticed where there were small black dots in one of the states. Her daughter came over and she pointed to the one all marked up. Ruby nodded slightly glancing over at the Red Daughter carefully whom was standing in the shadows upon the arrival of their guests. She looked down opening one of her fingers to point as the blonde backed away quietly slipping out of the room. The only other one that knew of the darker Kara was Nia but she knew better than to say anything right now.

Lena had just gotten off the phone cursing under her breath, only to see a blonde before her that she knew wasn't her beloved. Oh how she wished it was her though, but the outfit gave it Red Daughter stepped closer then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She kept quiet and listened nodding and watched the dopple-ganger slip away into the shadows.

"Please bring mo grá back to me." She whispered knowing whom would hear her seeing Ruby walk up to her. "Well?"

"I am following her Aunt Lena. I will be the only one capable of withstanding whatever that psychopathic monster dishes out. I'm immune to green kryptonite." Ruby whispered in her ear holding out her hand opening it. "Aunt Kara gave it to me to wear to keep it safe." Lena's looked down at the teen's palm seeing the legion ring. That was the reason Kara wasn't able to resist anything. She didn't have her ex's ring. "We will bring her home. Mom knows where I am. I need her here to protect little Rose. I love you. Tell Alex when you can I will bring her sister home."

"I love you too. Be careful." Lena wanted to find a reason to keep her from leaving but she knew if anyone could bring her angel home, it was her niece. Without any warning darkness claimed her as exhaustion finally won out.

"Lena.." Sam rushed over as Alex walked up to them. Arias knew her girlfriend wasn't an idiot. Alex wanted answers. Carefully hoisting their sister up she motioned for Danvers to follow her.

"Rubes and our unlikely ally?" Sam nodded. "They will be careful. I have no doubt in that."

"Alex...there is something you need to know." Brown eyes looked into her hazel green ones as she filled the Director in. No one else needed to know about this right now. They could share that tidbit of information with everyone later..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The thunder exploded within their ears, the lightning strikes they easily dodged with the raging storm settling their own rage into a driven focus. Both the Red Daughter and Young Darkness soared side by side within the clouds, eyes of blood fire they tried to mask but found difficulty in. Ruby knew that now was not the time to consider consequences. When she chose to go, she chose that primal decision to do whatever it took to retrieve her aunt. Was she following Rao's wishes, she didn't know.

The Red Daughter, every now and then looked to her side only to return them forward as they flew closer to their destination. This child was the beginning of what she'd barely touched the night she landed on this planet. Now, she had the perfect weapon. Now, she had what no other could get within their grasp...the ultimate power. For this young kryptonian harnessed the familial blood and the life force of Reign. She would bring all of it out, even if she began to feel what humans called emotions for not only this one but those within that circle. Was she growing soft? She cursed that too.

"I don't wish to kill him. He must pay for his sins. Slowly. Painfully." She spoke to her dark aunt.

"Do not show mercy Epol Dovrrosh. Remember you are Chadhrahzh. Human traits will not be what fuels you for this. Remember your Threhk...your blood. You yield the blood of ancestors. The life essence of Reign." Ruby shuttered at the memory of the one that nearly killed her mother, her aunt. She nodded.

"Let's pick up speed my Threhk Aiahv. Our Threhk shall be their grave mistake by carnal actions." She snarled and the Red Daughter couldn't help but let her lips slip up into a sinister grin. This child was learning. She now called her Blood Aunt. Their bond on this mission would be her first taste of destruction, of annihilation. She would grow a yearn for it. She will learn to be the Young Darkness, and wear that name proudly. First, to rescue her weaker half. Then, let the training begin..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He walked down the steps hearing the delicious grunts and laughs, smiling to himself as he rounded the corner glancing in the cage. Five of his loyal, ex DEO agent, dogs spit on their fun gathering up their articles of clothing the moment Lex snapped his fingers. He himself, walked up to the animal on the floor filled with heavy breaths and whimpers. He'd came down there for one specific reason, and that was to brandish a hell that it would never forget. In his black tank and casual jeans he quickly undid his belt chuckling watching the worthless trash attempt to crawl away.

"I forgot to give you a parting gift little alien mutt." He dropped his pants slipping his booted feet through the sleeves then dropped his boxers too, discarding them as well. He held a syringe in one hand slipping it up to his face to hold it with his teeth while he ripped the bag with the glove for himself. With easy precision, once covered, he reached up and took the syringe back into his hand. Lex uncapped the needle holding it up while the room glowed with the red sun lamps, pushing the thing over onto her back. He shook up the periwinkle and silver flecks of his formula then slipped the syringe between his teeth again. "First...I defile what is left of you."

He ripped her legs apart towering over her only to assume the proper position a man would when taking his bitch how she was meant to be handled. To Lex, all broads were all the same. To him, this she would forever know where her place was. He lined himself up removing the syringe from his lips pressing on the plunger as it squirted some. "Once inside...mmm...such a victory. This, your dog of a cousin will know as the day he will forever be haunted by the moment I took all of what was left of a deranged illusion of truth justice and all that crap. I've torn up that symbol you wore. That is no longer your symbol. So damn tight you are. Even after my men handled you themselves." Lex smiled burying more of himself into the bloody destroyed blonde bringing what was in his hand down. "Say goodbye..to everything you knew. After this, I hold all the cards. Your existence will be your prison. Say goo…"

She grabbed him by the back of his skull clenching tighter yanking him back to let him go as his body slapped against the wall with enough force to render the monster unconscious. The syringe dropped to the ground. The teen snarled snatching up the cap slipping it over blowing some of her freeze breath over it slipping it into her pocket. She nodded and heard the explosions all around her, shrouding them in darkness motioning her back over.

"Daoghi Ovis Udol." Ruby growled deeply, unable to restrain the rage and hate she felt for the monster her blood aunt was now restraining in quite the cleverest of ways, most would call sinister and sadistic. It's what the evil deserved. She held no pity nor regretted her decision to come. What she dealt with now, was almost out of her own purview. She cursed at herself, wishing she'd studied up more on the medical end of things. They didn't have time for her miscalculations. "Threhk Aiahv.."

"Zhu Epol Dovrrosh?" The Red Daughter asked her niece finishing up the tight little body cage she'd made around the animal's frame locking him in, in all sense of the word. Once she stood and approached, the mask of lacked emotion fell away. The Yellow Daughter was in a much worse condition than she thought. Her red glow ended revealing her dark blue orbs looking into scared hazel greens shaded yet trembling. She took a deep breath, knowing right now their languages had to be on one level. "Can you remove her from here safely?"

"Can you sense any of the agents the Director has?" Ruby looked back down at her aunt feeling that fueled rage begin to ignite once more. Her hand was shaking clenched in the tightest fist she could make. She shut her eyes seething, her entire frame shaking worse than before. "Please...find them. Please."

"None in this district. Can you fly her out or do you need us both to transport her.." They both knew if that was the case they would have to leave the monster, that hurt Kara, here.

"Her breathing is beyond shallow. I don't have a choice. Bring the caged monster. I...I will take her." She scooped up her aunt as carefully as she could and flew out of the room with a haste and speed no other being could dare touch.

"Hell awaits you Udol Khighi." She would do as told by her niece. The dark youth, she had no quarrel about following. The Red Daughter got a firm grip on the encaged animal flying out already hearing the pain and fury from a panicked kryptonian. For once she would pray to Rao, in hopes that the Yellow Daughter would live. She had scanned her other half's body for the injury count already knowing they were grim. "Sokao Throniv Zhed Rao.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Dammit! HOW in the HELL had she.." Alex was way beyond pissed. Suddenly both Sam and Lena, whom had finally woken up after an hour or so, were trailing their gazes along the path of a pacing Danvers. "Do we.."

"ALEX!" The whole group jumped up and ran right out of the room. "Your med bay Aunt Lena...NOW! NOW...PLEEEASE!" Ruby's voice rang with a grave concern and fear they all felt running through them. What had happened?

"Ruby? Rub….oh no...no. No...ALEX!" Sam screamed as everyone finally came in and she suddenly wished she'd snatched her girlfriend up and flew her in with her.

"Jesus.." Imra had flown in but now she stepped back snatching Mon-El's arm before he could move any closer. Brainy and Nia were to the left of her with Alura standing at the doorway. Ardeen knew exactly what the mother of Supergirl had festering inside of her thoughts. She felt rage, fear, worry, regret and a harsh loss.

"Kar…" Alex had watched, for essentially the past two weeks, the damage inflicted on her sister. She'd heard when machines sung the tune of the reaper. She'd seen the x-rays, the charts and scans. But this…

"Where is.." Lena and the others heard the harshest landing then a loud clang of what sounded like metal, hit a wall hard.

"Udol." Ruby spoke through grit teeth. Rage fueled her blood fire orbs. Those near her didn't back away though. "I need you to treat the right side of her skull first. Check her left side three ribs up. Also.." She slid a hand into her pocket, retrieving the syringe setting it down harshly on the metal tray. "He was going to use that on her. I don't know what it is." She stepped back, knowing that her aunt was in the proper hands. There was nothing else she could do for her now. She'd let Alex draw blood from her earlier, just in case it was needed. "Take care of her."

The moment she stepped out of that room, knowing all eyes were on her as she walked away, she made another promise. This time, the promise would be different. This time, she intended to do whatever was necessary to dispense justice. With just those thoughts, she rounded the corner to where she knew her blood aunt would be. Their red fires met one another's. "Raozh Khap Reign's Flumir Osh Dovrrosh."

"Zhu Epol Dovrrosh." Her niece yearned for that vengeance, but now...to hear the words spoken that way made her proud. So she wanted to be taught Reign's way? This would be the perfect time to show her those lessons.

Both kryptonians, filled with nothing but hate and rage, circled the constricted caged monster wrapped in cell bar rods in opposite directions. His groan and whimper, along with a couple of black eyes and a bruised lip courtesy of the darker Kara, were nothing compared to what they had planned for Lex. He wanted monsters? Well...wish granted..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The sun had just set when four of them left the room, discarding the scrubs as they exited exhausted and spent of all emotion. Alex and Lena had both seen their share of the worst wounds possible over thirteen days. But this...this was a horror all it's own. Lucy and Sam exchanged a couple glances with one of them quirking up a brow.

"Let's just say I almost have as many degrees as Lena." Arias muttered going over to the fridge to grab a bottled water leaving it open. "Who wants one?"

"I...I'll take one." Alex was struggling to stop the images from cementing into her vision and thoughts but she couldn't fight that battle for long. She felt the cold plastic set against her palm wrapping her fingers around the bottle. She just stood there, as if a part of her soul had left that room when they'd had to use scalpels and tweezers to remove slivers of kryptonite from her sister's body. Thanks to Imra's ring, Arias hadn't felt the effects of the kryptonite. That and Saturn Girl had created a protective barrier around her which would eliminate the toxic air from getting into the force field.

"Sam. Go scrub." Lucy spoke up with the woman nodding setting down her bottle. "I'm tossing this and getting you a new one okay?" Arias nodded exiting to go to the washroom. Lane tossed the partially drunk bottle in the bin after dumping the rest of its contents in the sink, retrieving her another setting it beside Alex's own. Danvers hadn't even opened the bottle her girlfriend had given her. "Alex?"

"I need a minute." Lena announced leaving the room. She couldn't be in the same space as them right now. She reached out, whispering her niece's name. Within moments her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached down slipping it out to view it. She nodded and headed the direction the young Arias had told her to go, sending off another message for her own need.

We saved the monster for you Aunt Lena. He's still breathing. Barely.

That one response, after the location, had brought some sense of justice that Lena sought for her love that was fighting for her life. Hearing the monitors flat line three times within the first hour had been bad enough. Trying to work with haste to remove the shards and needle size slivers of green covered in red that were buried so deep in her love's body, had been hell. Watching her puke out gobs of green with blood mixed into the mask they'd been forced to put on her face to regulate her breathing, was nothing compared to finding out how little of Kara's blood was in her body. That monster had transfused laced blood back into her body.

Worst of all, was discovering what had been in that one syringe. How Lex had obtained periwinkle kryptonite and silver kryptonite, they hadn't a clue. Lena knew it had something to do with Superman. She wasn't blaming him for this but then again she was. This was his fault. Lex had been mad before but Kal-El had driven him deeper into the claws of insanity. This war had been between them and now?

Now that diabolical psychopath had ripped away someone whom meant more to her than anyone else, including herself. Her soul could go to hell for all she cared. No. No...this was the cold served dish she'd be giving to Alexander. Lena had no intention of leaving the chamber until the water ran clear with her hands under them. This was for Kara. This was for her. This was for her entire family. Even if they had doubted her intentions at first meet, now she'd die for each and every single one of them to spare them any ounce of pain, torment or even death.

Lena unlocked the door looking around at the lighting nodding as the lamps changed to a nice fluorescent blue. She walked over to where both kryptonians were, then where they'd strapped down the prisoner. No one needed to know she'd built a chamber below where everyone else was, that harbored the same technology she'd once used on Reign when trying to free Sam the first time. She stepped away to type in her codes, snatching up the remote on her way back over.

"This should keep us from being interrupted." Lena said pressing on the button as the dark force field powered up. "No one, human or kryptonian, can see through it nor get into here."

"I had thought he stopped breathing a few times. I guess the bastard has asthma." Ruby spoke calmly with her eyes the darkest of greens Lena had ever seen. Hers weren't fairing as good. She understood that black abyss. Lillian and even Kayla, had driven her to that depth far too many times. "We brought all the tools and contraptions you had down here out." Lena snickered with both kryptonians looking her way.

"Not everything." She turned the remote upside down and slid the back cover off some revealing another set of buttons. She pressed one and part of the floor below them moved. They stepped back and let Kieran set the stage. Before them were four cases lined up in a row and with each one unlocked, with quite the security measures, what was within them was revealed to their gazes. "Behold.." The Red Daughter whistled coming closer noticing her niece doing the same. Yet her curiosity was more at the sinister twinkle in the the young darkness' face.

"It looks like a Saw chamber Aunt Lena." Ruby muttered running her fingertips along the instruments. "When did these get created?"

"After the Daxamite invasion. Before Reign." Lena answered watching the expressions of both then hardening her own letting that good ole mask fall over her own face. "Some, I created after Lillian's little temper tantrum. I had to be prepared for anything and everything. Some were added after the World Killer battle." She needed Ruby to understand her reasoning. Lena knew though, that of all people the teen would perhaps see her reasoning why. "I knew how effective the field I created in the purpose of caging Reign was. I strengthened it. I have the only key to remove it. That and another safety measure, if necessary."

"You think I would what? Shisir Ni Rregrhahs? I wouldn't condemn you for what you've done here Aunt Lena. I rather like...these...Rregrhahs. Don't you Threhk Aiahv?"

"I grant you, Epol Dovrrosh, that honor. Pahdh Voiehd Udol Aovehm Ju Ewuhshs Im Ehro." Lena glanced from the Red Daughter to her niece. She was quite curious what was said. Somehow the darker version of Kara knew of what she sought. "I told the Young Darkness to make the evil suffer all ends of what humans call Hell." Lena held back that anger, harbored for this nightmare that called her niece by that cursed name. It was then that this shadowy being held out her hand and that one offering not only put Kieran's mind at ease about this dark kryptonian, but also showed a form of what Kara had always delivered to everyone she'd ever met or protected...hope. Lena reached out taking the ring she'd given her love pocketing it for now.

"Zhi." Ruby spoke with a voice laced with nothing but convicted loathing from her lips. "Voiehd Uvol Tul Azhuhm Reign's Iahron." Forgive me Aunt Kara...but I must use the rage of Reign for this. I must avenge you. Forgive me Rao. She sent that silent prayer as once again her dark orbs burned with a blood red fury slipping her fingers along one particular took that happened to have a handle like a drill. "Show me….how to use this."

Lena sent a prayer off to Rao to protect Kara as well as forgive her for the sins she would take part in this night. This wasn't how a new year was supposed to be. But if that's what the cosmos had planned for her to start with, so be it. She vowed though, that in the end of this whole ordeal, she'd walk away sane. For herself. For Kara. For the family all around her and above her. She wasn't a Luthor and that's what Lena would remind herself of as she showed Ruby just how to use the electric tool she'd created for extraction purposes. Yet even with not being a Luthor, it was time she acted like one and harnessed that for payback on Lex for what he did to her fiance. Just like that old saying goes...payback is a bitch…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Baker entered his own little taste of the Capital, where no one knew where he had gone. No tracker, no GPS of any kind could discover his location. He nodded to his soldiers whom opened the door for him and he stepped into his command center smiling as two figures remained in the shadows. His eyes ventured over to where his newest medical genius was working on a few of the formulas meant to paralyze any alien and slowly poison any kryptonian that came at them. The bullets would easily pierce any form of armor along with all impenetrable bodies such as the mongrels of the dead world, they hailed from.

"Such a wonder asset she is. Wouldn't you both agree?" The President smiled with one of his newest recruits handing him his glass of brandy as his two loyal soldiers walked up from the dark corners.

"Indeed." Director Vasquez smirked, licking her lips at her beautiful girlfriend.

"I'd say she's the perfect tool for their demise." James laughed in his new Guardian suit. "I wonder if they will ever figure out that we took one of the weaker agents and reconstructed his features as my own. I shall have the last laugh with these foolish and weak-minded imbeciles."

"Perhaps, Alexander had…" Susan was interrupted when one of their soldiers ran up after opening up the feed from what was left of the warehouse. The three of them watched the two unexpected animals attack Lex while rescuing their prisoner. "It's a good thing Amelia and I were in a completely different chamber." She sighed. "Leave Danvers to me. I will infiltrate their little party and rip it apart from the inside out. Get me the rounds and the vials. I will need to be prepared, since we have more than one dog of Krypton."

"It appears.." Dr. Hamilton walked over glancing over at the footage on the screens. "..that they haven't found the chip in the alien's brain." Amelia held up the tablet and pointed to the signal. "This could be used to our advantage."

"Hmm hmm...oh this can be used against dear foolish Alexandra. Once her own filth of a sister turns on her, she will see things from our perspective. Prepare my items. I will leave once loaded up with everything I need to destroy their happy little group."

"This is why I chose you to be the new Director Vasquez. Olsen will be your right hand. As we speak the DEO building is being reconstructed. Even if they return to that site, they will be in for a grave surprise. That place will never let anyone in that isn't human." Baker smiled sipping his favorite liquor.

As Susan went over to the lab with her love and the President stepped away, James pulled a small remote out of his pocket pressing a small button. When no one was watching he slipped away to a quiet, unoccupied room void of any and all surveillance devices. He pulled out a phone that in no way could be traced, dialing up a number he knew all too well, bringing the device to his ear.

"Alex? I know we discussed this operation but...there is something you need to know.."

As James unloaded everything he'd discovered while under cover and he wished that Lena would be happy and forgive him, he hoped everyone would understand after everything was all said and done. He knew he didn't have long before someone would be looking for him and prayed both Susan and Amelia could sidetrack anyone that asked about his whereabouts. They only had one chance so...pray to Rao and cross their fingers..

* * * * * * * * * *

She pressed the button on the side of her phone blacking out the screen to slip it back into her back pocket. Alex had to remain by her sister's side right now. She wasn't a fool, she knew exactly where Lena was. Yet even beside Kara's bedside she was grateful at whom had stayed with her while sitting on the other side holding one of the hero's hands. Their gazes met, brown on hazel, while nodding to each other.

"Was it him?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alex sighed taking the blonde's other hand into her own, softly stroking Kara's knuckles. "You know why..I have to keep this from everyone for now, right?"

"I think the one whom will take it the hardest is Lena. She may be pissed at you for a while. Don't you dare tell her I know. I don't want to be on the opposite end of her fury." Alex laughed nodding.

"I'll take her pissed off any day. It's Maggie whom I'm afraid of most." Arias snickered, looking at her sister of Krypton's face. Sam's own expression filled with nothing but deep concern.

"Alex..she's so pale.." Danvers tried to look at her sister's face but had to look away curling the fingers of her other hand tightly. "Will her bones heal right?"

"I honestly don't know yet. I mean...those that fractured or broke before would heal up after sun exposure but.." She didn't want to think about it. Seeing one of her sister's arms bent like that had her stomach yet again emptying. Then finding out both of Kara's legs had been broken in several places with limbs detached at the joints, left her worrying that in those conditions it might be permanent. It was bad enough they had to transfuse over 20 pints of blood just to get her body purged from kryptonite laced blood. Then, discovering how badly her sister's trachea had been infected and lacerations on the tongue so deep they feared that too might not be able to properly heal.

"Hey.." Sawyer said as her and Lane came in holding two cups of coffee for them. "How is she?"

"You want to know something fucked up?" Alex snarled shutting her eyes. "For how often my sister's body had been infected by kryptonite, she somehow had built up a resistance to it's effects. That is the only thing that kept her alive. How messed up is that.."

"So you're saying...because that shit had entered her bloodstream that much...she's immune to it?" Lucy was stunned. Alex nodded.

"Not completely, but enough." She sighed shaking her head. "I need...we all need to figure out a way to make her permanently immune to it."

"Perhaps Lena can help with that." Maggie suggested.

"Where is she anyway?" Sam grumbled with the three of them looking over at her. Arias kept looking at her sister's pale wounded face.

"With...with my daughter and the um...Red Daughter." Alex gasped.

"Wait what?" The woman decided to just tell them all the truth, including what she hadn't told her girlfriend yet. They needed to be prepared, just in case. Sam prayed to Rao to keep her daughter out of the darkness. She knew though that Ruby had to get justice for their hero. Arias had no strength nor will do it herself. She felt guilty for that, but what could she do? Her daughter and the other version of Kara were far more powerful than she had ever been, even when Reign had been in her body. What must be done, was no longer in her hands now..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She looked over at the clock shaking her head as the hand turned to nine, then returned to what they were doing. Lena felt no shame nor remorse for what she and her niece was doing. The Red Daughter had asked if she could leave and she somehow already knew where that Kara was going.

"He's actually finally looking terrified." Ruby smirked her eyes glowing a slight red. Had Lena turned her into something that she's become herself?

"Good." Lena looked down at the body she's strapped down to the table, filled with broken and dislocated bones. With feet turned a direction they shouldn't naturally be in. With the vices tightened over fingers bent up and backward while the hands were crushed by tightened force. She looked at his torso they'd scarred with the laser torches then vised the sides crushing part of his rib cage. "Have you had enough Alexander?"

The man, this monster, had absolutely no fight left after that round. Sure he'd had a sickening smile at first, but then that all changed the moment Lena had crushed his fingers and left deep burns by the laser torch along his face. Then having acid dripped onto his eyes she'd clipped the lid back so he couldn't close his eyes. Lena intended to give no mercy at all. "I don't think you have."

Her fury had died down. She honestly didn't think even she had the strength to go on and that's when she heard a voice they both knew all too well.

"Are the two of you in there?" Alex asked as she entered seeing the black force field covered box. "I recognize this technology Lena. Let me in...please Kieran."

Lena looked at Ruby whom had stepped back setting another one of the blood caked tools down nodding. She reached over and flicked the dial on the remote as they became visible. Danvers was by herself and there was a look to her they both knew all too well. As Alex stepped in, she studied all they had done to the bastard. She held that expression that showed no remorse, then she smiled. "Good."

"You have to understand.." Ruby begun but Alex held up her hand motioning her to stop.

"What is left that I can do." Danvers needed this and when she was handed the small circular like medical saw she took it, pushing the button up while noticing the wheel on the side increasing the speed, but only some. "It shouldn't be too fast after all. Where would the fun be in that."

"There." Lena pointed.

"Good." Alex repeated bringing the blade wheel spinning some to where she'd been dying to cut at. "Did you know...that the axillary fossa..has quite a few nerves Lex? That...a certain amount of dysfunction can cause extreme...brutal...and rather agonizing burning?" Danvers brought the partially spinning blade down to the armpit area and begun to slice into it rather slowly hearing the scream even through the piece of wood shoved deeply between his teeth. The man's head thrashed his body spasmed, but Alex could care less. She had already grabbed a face mask and body gown for this.

"Hey guys? Drop the shield would ya?" Lucy called out which had Alex stopping for a moment just leaving the blade spinning at a rather slow setting. That in itself would be painful enough. Lena dropped the force field seeing Lane and Sawyer there. "We will do this for Sam and Kara. Where is the scrubs and gowns Kieran."

"Over there." Lena pointed behind them and to the left. She pressed one of the buttons on her control panel beside her unlocking it.

"There still plenty to do?" Maggie asked with a look of pure ice cold rage. Lena nodded. "Oh goody." The two women suited up and when coming over they grabbed a couple of face masks and sets of gloves stepping in, preparing to do whatever it took to avenge the one struggling upstairs. "Aaron's boys that have that med background along with Imra and Sam, have reset the bones. She's under the sun lamps now."

"Lots of toys Lena." Lucy smiled running her gloved hand along the enjoyable devices. Maggie even began to smiled. "Oh...looking good there Danvers." Alex smirked returning to cutting into the muscles of the monster's axilla.

They were all….far from done with this evil…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Once he knew they weren't being watched like hawks, James approached both women in the lab the savage bastard have left to Dr. Hamilton. The repulsion Amelia had to hold back while working frivolously to stall these wicked formulas their own leader of the country had wished for. Luckily, they weren't alone is this. That, would have to remain inconspicuous for now.

"How is his recipe going? Have we found the perfect toxin to use on those fools?" James asked, without the newer armor on his body. Amelia didn't even look up as she continued her mixtures answering him carefully.

"The chemical will lean towards eve. It should be tested in a private center."

"I shall leave shortly. Do stir the point crossing the airline once both masks are in place." Susan looked at the two of them winking. Their plan was in motion. It was then they saw Baker approach.

"I trust your cases are in order Director Vasquez?" Susan nodded with the monstrous being interrupting their in code conversation. "Then head out and we will begin phase three. I want you on the private com." Baker handed Vasquez a small rectangular box. "That is untraceable and nothing nor any alien, with their mind invasion abilities, can pick up the com or read your thoughts regarding this. Make sure you keep it on when in their presence. I will be on the other line unless..your second in command needs to take over. While there, give our little injured animal a dose of the laced venom in the syringe inside that box under the padding. I am counting on you. Don't fail me Director."

Susan nodded and the three let out the breath they'd been holding while Baker had been before them. Now, with him away they all nodded to each other then turned around nodding to the soldiers behind them. She leaned in and kissed her love then tapped James on the chest then walked away, while slipping the box into one of the pockets of her pants. It was time to act upon their own mission. It was time to rise and strike down anyone against them, when they least expected it. They sent a silent prayer to Rao as they hoped their hero of red and blue was okay..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"How is she?" Alex asked as the group returned to where Sam, Imra, Mon-El and Brainy were. Lena had quickly discarded everything covered in blood, flesh and other tissues from their vigorous exercises in the darkest of cruelties. She wasn't the only one, since Maggie and Lucy had joined in to get their own vengeance. Ruby was the last to enter as she immediately went to her aunt's side. Her mother and whom she hoped to be her other mother soon, were once again at Kara's sides noticing most of the wounds along her body nearly healed.

"I've drawn blood a few times to analyze it. Most of her system has been purged." Sam explained. "But...there is something that is weakening her muscles." Both Kieran and Danvers shivered. "I can't figure it out. I've been trying to see just what has latched onto them. The only thing I can think of is some sort of injections they gave her." Arias leaned over the table with both her hands on it. "There is something that...that I need to explain. I've already had my fuming moments. I need you not to flip out. Especially around her. When I yelled her BP shot up. I think part of her consciousness is stirring finally. So please, take a few deep breaths before you read this."

"What did you...f...i...n...d..oh my god.." The hand holding the papers began to shake and she couldn't help but clench them tighter, with the rest of them unable to see what was on it. Alex flung her arm back hitting Lena square in the chest as she stepped away when she knew the woman had them. They watched her reaction and noticed how much her muscles were tightening with how much she was now clenching both fists.

"What was so fucking bad that…" Maggie put a hand over her mouth her eyes locking on the words, then the pictures taken and paper clipped to the papers. "I'll kill.." She backed up unable to finish the sentence walking over to her ex. She already knew she was in no condition to comfort the woman when she equally pissed off too.

"I say we chop his limbs off." Lucy snarled then gasped at whom they saw walk up.

"That would be too easy for the monster." Danvers and Sawyer turned around as their eyes grew wider in absolute shock. "I say we start by slicing off bits and pieces of him...with dull rusty blades. What do you guys think?" Susan walked over then held out a box to Lucy getting an eyebrow raise from the Major and a few others. For one moment Alex gathered her wits about her, walked around the group and engulfed her second in the biggest hug she could. It was mutual but then Susan pulled away and for some reason that act had her boss and friend looking at her strange. "In that box is both a com piece and under it a syringe. Before any of you begin asking questions, which I'm sure you will, I need you to give me the best com you've got Lena and attach the scrambler in the speaker. I don't know if that asshole has figured out a way to screw with others like Kayla had. That com is private between Baker and I."

"Wait what?" Lena was unsure if they heard that right.

"Yeah. Our piece of shit President of this country is a traitorous egotistical bastard that's completely anti alien. He sent Haley in as a spy, which she didn't know he was doing, then they brainwashed her. After she discovered what was done she chose her side. Look I know you all want to know everything that I do, but please let me get this out while I still have it all mapped out in my overloaded brain. That vial...I was supposed to inject into Kara. I was supposed to wear a com once here and get as much intell as I could on everything going on. Then I was to destroy everything from the inside until you all turned on one another and lost faith in even Supergirl."

Susan took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself enough to continue, reopening her eyes that she had shut to center herself. "I can't have you guys raid the place, that he and his crooked murderous army of released convicts and discharged dishonored military low lifes reside in. We've only got so many that were ordered by me and another to fail the DEO tests you had run through the reject pile." Lena and Lucy quirked an eyebrow confused by this information.

"You said...another correct?" Lane had to know and judging by the looks sent at Vasquez, she wasn't the only one. That's when she saw exactly whom the woman was looking at. Lucy turned to Alex. "You?" Danvers nodded and didn't even see the fist collide with her face. "How DARE you keep that from all of us!" She wasn't done but Sam cupped a hand over her mouth quickly to cease her words.

"Let her explain." Susan said tapping on the box. "Lena, I need that ear piece linked to this one. Pronto." Lucy wasn't the only one pissed but watched as the woman walked away after snatching up the box from her hand.

"We knew that when Kayla had first showed up that we had to act quickly. With J'onn's help we set a plan in motion immediately. Once we had an idea of what we were dealing with, we waited for the right moment to pull him out." Maggie was about to interrupt but Alex had already been prepared for one of them to do that, holding up her hand. "We couldn't risk being discovered, especially after the headaches had been the first indication of what was happening. So, without any of you knowing, we placed someone undercover. The problem was that we had to have one of our agents undergo a massive plastic surgery for our plan to work. What we weren't expecting was that agent to be turned against us. We had a friend at the alien bar implant the memories of the person but once they were turned, there was no getting him back."

"Okay.." Lena rubbed her temples absolutely lost.

"At first, I had thought that the one that had turned on us was actually the one I sent undercover. To find out later that the sleeper had been the one still in place brought me both relief and a bigger concern. By then I had to continue to keep this secret. I wanted to tell all of you but I couldn't. I just couldn't." Danvers sighed. "I hated keeping this from you. For the record, Sam had just found out when she heard whom I was on the phone with."

"Then who?" Now Maggie was demanding answers. It wasn't enough for them all to be pissed at Susan, but now with Alex revealing all this they weren't sure what shoe would be dropped next.

"Me." They all turned with some of them drawing their guns when they heard the voice. Even with Lena's own drawn and aimed her eyes widened at her ex before them. "Baker's taken care of. The rest of the criminals are being picked up as we speak." James announced walking over to them. "Brought somebody with me." He moved out of the way as the doctor ran over to her love whom she embraced immediately. "She's been worried."

"I thought you.." Lena was floored. "So you didn't…"

"Ew no. I didn't sleep with that bitch. Once I had gotten back to her hideout I opened my mind to J'onn. We had to act quickly. I then had him explain everything to the Director. By then we just had to run with what we could. My god Lena...I'd never harm any of you. Especially Kara. I may have been upset at first that you loved her but...you were happy and so was she. That was enough for me." The sincerity of his words had Kieran actually smiling with a nod. James walked over to his friend on the sun bed, as his ex handed Vasquez the adjusted com. "Don't turn it on yet. How is she?"

"That, I would like to know myself." They all spun around noticing whom was in the doorway with Remzi's team. The queen of all media quickly went right to the woman's side. "My god.."

"Catherine...how...how did I know you'd show eventually." Lena then realized something that hadn't crossed her mind first. "How did you.."

"I exchanged numbers with your captain stutter here. He really was fumbling over his words when I attempted to get info out of him when I'd seen him the first time." Grant smirked but quickly her expression grew to own of complete devastating concern. "She looks...I've never seen her this bad." Cat looked up and directly at Agent Scully. "What was done to her." She knew it sounded more of a demand than a question but this epitome of the sun personified.

"More than I think even you want to know about Cat." Alex kept firm but she was falling apart inside. She'd just learned that her sister had been forcibly penetrated then sodomized for the second time, that Sam had to remove shards of kryptonite painted wood splinters from both of those areas. Her inner thighs had bite marks and deep gashes from multiple serrated blades. There were nine semen contributions found. Kara didn't deserve any of what all these monsters, over the past two weeks, did to her. Enough was enough. "Why are you here." Her strength, her will to remain upright and not collapse from emotional and mental breakdowns, was fading fast.

"We gave her all the ammunition she needs to dethrone a king of foolish choices." James spoke up while handing three flash drives over to his old boss. "This should have everything you need and I hope you are elected Madam President." He smiled as everyone's jaw dropped.

"I'm not sworn it yet Olsen geese." Cat ignored the man but took the items and pocketed them in her inner coat pocket. She then went up to her beautiful hero with a few tears slipping out and down her face. "You shouldn't have been dealt these atrocities Kiera. None of this should have happened, especially to you of all people. I will make this right. You will fly again Supergirl. We will all be your wings from now on." She stepped back and turned to the ones all watching her movements. "Be prepared for the biggest report ever seen before folks." Cat walked away waving off as she left.

"...m...ay...a...r...ah.." Their attentions were no longer on whom walked away but on the soft hoarse voice behind them. All eyes landed on their angel that could barely open her eyes much, yet struggled under the mask that was on her face to help with her breathing.

"Kar.." Alex muttered as tears broke free.

"Darling.." Lena felt her heart beating again.

"Auntie.." Ruby was holding her aunt's daughter as the now toddler was trying to reach out to her.

"Little Danvers.." Maggie was nearly choking on her own sniffles with her own tears trailing down.

"Kara.." Lucy had never been one of religion but at that moment she was thanking Rao.

They all gathered around the blonde's sun bed as Danvers adjusted the top, grateful Lena had made it easier to move the one she'd created.

"Khuh Kryptahnium Aoe.." Sam spoke in the language of their first home. Kara was indeed her sister. Regardless of blood or bond, they were family.

"Hey there Supergirl." Susan smiled, as she slipped a hand into her girlfriend's own as they looked on.

"Kara.." James finally spoke up as his friend's eyes opened more. "It wasn't me."

"Bem Bysh.." He raised an eyebrow with Ruby translating.

"Good friend. Somehow I think, a part of her knew it wasn't you."

"Thank you for believing me." Olsen was ready to cry now. He shook that away looking at Amelia.

"Already on it." The doc said when she walked over to retrieve gloves as she cleared her throat. "Can you give me a hand Danvers? You too Kieran." Hamilton requested. "Lucy, I need you to grab a wipe and find me a good vein for this on her arm. It can't go through an IV and I already noticed you're missing that, since she's on a sun lamp bed."

"You got it." The Major snatched one of the packets from the side table, ripping it open before wiping along one of Kara's forearms. "I've got one." Lucy tapped the area to bring the vein to the surface more.

"Is it big enough for a bigger gauge tip?" Amelia asked loading the syringe. "Don't worry Alex, this will do the trick." Yet something made the Director pause. Hamilton looked in the worried browns cupping her chin. "It's me Alex. I would never hurt her." She watched her boss nod. "Alright.." Amelia brought the syringe down, looking up at everyone then into Kara's warm eyes. "I'm gonna make you better Kara. The world needs you Supergirl. I need my friend better."

"Do it." Alex finally spoke and crossed her fingers while holding one of her sister's hands.

"Here goes nothing." She slipped the needle in hitting the vein perfectly, noticing the tension instantly in Kara's arm. "I know you hate them."

"Be brave Kar. You've got this." Alex encouraged her feeling a slight tiny squeeze of her fingers. She watched as the light blue mixture was pushed out of the syringe and into her sister's body then looked at Amelia. "What is it?"

"What will disperse the rest of the neurotoxin and venom that had been pumped into her body through some rather gruesome methods. Trust me...it's not something you want to know about." Hamilton mentioned while watching the monitor of vital signs then looking at Kara studying her face. She smiled when she saw those lips curl up under the mask. "I've been working on this for a while now. I'm sure that both Lena and Alex have tried to do the same but...now I've finally figured it out Supergirl." Amelia looked at the BP then let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that what...I think it...is…" Alex let her sister's hand go carefully then snatched up the syringe once the needle was finally out of her sister's arm. She walked over to the microscope and extracted the small droplets remaining with the tip of a swab. "Holy.." Lena rushed over and felt her own shock hit.

"You did it." She turned to the woman as did Alex. A warmth of pure praise and hope filled her emeralds. "Thank you Amelia."

"I'm sorry it took us so long Kara." The doctor reached out and softly ran a hand along the side of the woman's face. "No kryptonite will ever hurt you again.."

Remaining away from the others, partially invisible to the group, Nia and Brainy kept their fingers intertwined squeezing one another's hand. They weren't the only ones and noticed when both Imra and Mon-El nodded then took their leave. Dreamer wasn't naive. She understood why they were going back. Nia hoped that Saturn Girl would give the future Dreamer something to believe in again. Let's leave them be for now. Let them have this time without strife. Brainy told his girlfriend whom agreed with them too walking away.

Both Lena and Alex took their seats and took one of Kara's hands gently holding it. Ruby and Sam pulled over stools to stay as close as they could. Susan and Amelia held one another looking at their beautiful hero coming alive more, a sign of the serum working to repair parts of her body that nothing else could. Maggie held Lucy from behind as she rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Captain Remzi and his team all shook hands and patted each other on the arms, stepping away to go down to the training quarters and let every agent know of the news. They'd taken care of the transfer of the traitor Baker and couldn't wait for Miss Grant's coverage of everything. As the elevator stopped, they walked out with every single person stalled and awaiting any news. Aaron held up his hand and gave a thumbs up as the warehouse sized facility gave cheers and hoots with several of them shaking hands and clapping.

They all could worry about the logistics later. Every single one of them had their eyes glued to the monitors, including the ones surrounding their hero. Those that came over beaten up or bruised wanted to know exactly what the queen would announce to the world. They weren't the only ones, as one figure kept in the shadows of the group around the lighter version of herself.

It was quite ironic now that after all was said and done, she couldn't find the yearn nor will to do what her General had wished her to. She'd give up the names of those she had worked for in the morning. Tonight, she would bask in this glory as she thanked Rao for allowing her this gift. The Red Daughter knew where she stood but...how could she remain here now? They didn't need another of her.

Perhaps, once she'd atoned for sins she'd caused here, she could travel to Argo City and find a home there. After all, even if her and the Yellow Daughter of the light of Rao were different, they had the same memories. Alura already knew of her presence. Maybe she could show her the light she'd long craved to embrace and be a part of.

Vengeance and validation had been met finally. Trials and tribulations were over leaving a radiant light in their wake. They'd endured way too much madness that drove them so close to just giving up all together. They'd faced the darkest of monsters, yet come stronger in the end. Now, was a whole new beginning. For that strength had truly come from one angel that had came to them and revealed a symbol and path of hope. That's what they had held onto no matter how bad things got. Finally, they were together as one. Just like the crest their greatest hero wore...

\- - - - EL MAYARAH.. - - - -

** For everyone whom held on for this wild ride...I thank you. I hope you enjoyed this and fear not, for I will continue another set soon enough…

\- Enigmea (ChEsHiRe)


End file.
